


Overcompensation

by saxxxology



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, sam winchester smut, sam winchester x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxxxology/pseuds/saxxxology
Summary: After a disappointing sexual encounter, Sam makes it his mission to give you everything you deserve.





	Overcompensation

**Author's Note:**

> ❌ Do not read if you are under the age of 18! Do not repost this work or any other work of mine on Tumblr, Wattpad, or other sites without my express, written permission!

“Uhh…”

The heavy, gut-wrenching grunt echoes in your ear as the man on top of you (James, Jack, something starting with a J) rocks his hips slowly, his slightly less-than-average cock slipping almost too easily inside you on every stroke.

You picked him up in a bar a while ago after listening to him drone on and on about how he was a successful businessman who ran his own international business company. Foolishly thinking with money and power must come good sex, you took him up on his offer and followed him back to his motel room. Sadly, you realize that what came with the expensive suit and shiny Italian shoes came nothing but an over-the-top ego and very little in way of sexual prowess.

He’s been enjoying himself for the past hour and a half, but you’ve never thought your acting skills would be _this_ good.

_**> [Continue on Tumblr...](http://saxxxology.tumblr.com/post/164117793274/overcompensation)** _


End file.
